The Lord's Tale
by Bismarck321
Summary: The story of Lord Edward Boyle and Lord Treavor Pendleton after the events of Dishonoured.


Corvo Attano was sneaking through the hallways of the Boyle Mansion when he came upon a door that led to a room on the right. He crouched down and looked through the keyhole to see a man with auburn hair and he was dressed in a white suit with golden linings. The man was muttering very quietly as he was drinking a glass of white wine. Corvo entered the room on the left and was surprised to see a door leading into the unkown man's bedroom. When he entered the bedroom, the man turned and froze. The man whispered," You're not here to kill me, are you?"

Corvo wondered why he thought he had come to kill him. He answered," No, why?"

" You look like that assassin from the posters."

" I am that assassin from the posters. Who are you?"

The man slumped down onto the couch and replied," I am Lord Edward Boyle, the youngest and only brother to the Boyle sisters but I've inherited the entire fortune. As I am the only male."

Corvo cautiously took a seat and he accepted the glass that Edward passed to him as he said," Now why did you think, I was here to kill you?"

Edward sipped his wine and answered," My sisters know that I harbour feelings for Tre-Lord Pendleton and it is said he has slept with Waverly and Lydia. Esma would have hired someone to kill me."

Corvo was floored, he knew that it was acceptable for two men to marry just not popular but he was surprised as he had heard Pendleton talking about the 'handsome Boyle' everyone around the Hound Pits Pub had thought he was confused about Esma Boyle. Now Corvo knew that Pendleton had feelings for Edward to so he said," I could take a letter to him for you."

Edward eyes shone with hope as he asked," You know where he is?" Corvo nodded so Edward approached his desk and pulled out paper and a pen. Five minutes later he handed over the paper and said," Give this to him."

Corvo took the paper with care and left to complete his mission.

When Corvo was exiting the Boyle Mansion he saw Edward standing on the balcony, his hazel eyes looking at him in question. Corvo nodded and the young lord let a smile grace his youthful face.

Corvo approached Samuel Beechworth and nodded, the old sailor started the boat as soon as Corvo had entered it. The assassin fell asleep as the boat journed through the canals of Dunwall.

* * *

When the boat arrived at the Hound Pits Pendleton, Havelock and Martin approached the assassin. After informing Havelock about the mission and how he got what he needed, Corvo approached Pendleton and said," I have a letter for you."

Pendleton raised an eyebrow but unfolded the paper and read it.

_Treavor_

_I have sent that assassin of yours to deliver this letter. Every day I live in fear of my sisters killing because they are jealous and want to make sure you marry one of them. I know after this letter I might never see you again but I would like to go to the grave knowing I told you, that I love you. I fell in love with you at the party 5 years ago._

_Edward_

Corvo noticed that Pendleton's eyes were wet as he choked out," Thank you. I believe I have business to attend to." Pendleton walked slowly towards the rocky beach to the east of the pub, when he was at the beach he found a rock to sit on and he lit a cigarette.

Pendleton stared across the river thinking about the new information he had been given. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice the sun begin to set, when he did notice he sighed and whispered," Be safe, my love."

As Pendleton was walking towards his room he saw Corvo and Samuel leaving to kill Burrows, when he entered the pub he saw Havelock and Martin reading the letter he had been given. When Havelock noticed him he said cynically," You finally have a chance at a proper relationship."

Pendleton snapped," I will not be apart of this plan any longer."

Martin rose and snarled," You don't have a choice Pendleton. You either go along with it or be killed with the rest." He then slapped Pendleton with enough force that it sent him sprawling to the floor.

Pendleton spat as he rubbed his face," You both don't have anyone waiting for you or a family but I do!"

Havelock grabbed a candle and held the letter close to it as he growled," You either don't object or I burn the letter." Pendleton instinctively kicked uo and the letter flew into his hands as Havelock stumbled back cursing.

Pendleton then fled the bar to his room, he snapped at his servant Wallace," Don't disturb me."

As he entered the room he leaned against the door and sighed, Pendleton approached the bed and just fell on it without changing his suit.

* * *

Pendleton woke to find his door locked and the Watch surrounding the Hound Pits, he noticed that there were only two bodies on the ground and sighed as he realised the Curnow girl was still alive. He pulled out a book from his shelf and sat on his bed to read it.

Half-an-hour later he noticed a figure entering the workshop and immediately knew it was Corvo. Pendleton opened his right bedside table's draw and equipped himself with the pistol in it. Corvo appeared in the room ten minutes later and was surprised to see Pendleton as he said," How come you are not with Havelock and Martin?"

Pendleton sighed as he replied," I always have hated Havelock and despised Martin. They tried to get me in this scheme with offer of becoming Prime Minister but after receiving Edward's letter it changed my mind." Corvo was sbout to say something when Pendleton murmured," Go, you have a Empress to save and I have a lord to see."

Corvo nodded and disappeared as soon as Pendleton blinked, he began packing his things into a trunk placing his audiograph player into a separate trunk. He knew that there was a carriage just a few minutes away from the pub.

The survivors of Havelock's massacre look surprised to see him walking away from the pub, when he arrived at carriage station he sat on a trunk and lit a cigarette.

* * *

Three hours later, found Pendleton standing outside the Boyle Mansion, the guard at the gate demanded," What do you want?"

Pendleton calmly answered," Lord Edward Boyle."

The guards eyes widened as he stammered," I'll send for hin so he can confirm you are allowed." Pendleton sighed and dropped his cigarette on the floor as he waited, he saw the youngest Boyle walk towards the gate muttering under his breath. When he saw who was waiting for him, Edward froze and said," Treavor?"

Treavor smiled and replied," Yes, it is me." The gate was opened and the two lords stepped closer together. Edward led the older lord into the mansion, Esma Boyle was standing on the stairs when they entered and when she saw them she gasped loudly. They ingnored he in favour of gazing into each other's eyes, Treavor murmured," Perhaps you could show me to your bedroom." Edward smiled softly as he dragged the lord upstairs and into his bedroom.

* * *

Edward whispered as he was laying with his head on Treavor's chest," What made you come?"

Treavor closed the book he was reading and looked at his lover as he replied," Havelock tried to make me join a conspiracy to take over the Empire, I refused. I believe that we find out tommorow if Lady Emily is on the throne."

Edward asked as he was beginning to fall asleep," Where will you live?"

Treavor looked confused before he realised that Edward thought this was a one time thing. He answered," This isn't a one time thing, I do love you. So if you want to we can live together?"

Edward murmured groggily," I love you too. I would like that." He fell into a deep sleep leaving Treavor to his own thoughts.

Treavor knew that he was lucky that Corvo had met Edward and had delivered the letter, he then snuggled into Edward and fell asleep.

Treavor woke in the morning to see a maid bringing a tray that held two plates of breakfast, he nugged Edward who moaned and groaned until he smelt food. The maid was averting her gaze from the bed as she delivered the food and Edward knew that his sisters had sent her to see if they were sleeping together.

Edward unfolded the newspaper as the maid left, he murmured," Lady Emily's been made Empress and that Attano has been made Royal Protector. They will announce the Prime Minister next week in parliament."

Treavor grunted as he eat the breakfast, when he was finished he asked," What is happening today?"

Edward stirred his tea as he said," Well we will be having lunch with my sisters, then we could decide where we are going to live."

Treavor was drinking his coffee as he grumbled," There is Pendleton Manor but that has my cousins Celia and Anna. There is also here but we own properties all over the Isles or we could buy a new townhouse." He noticed that Edward was staring at a letter in shock so he said," What is it?"

Edward stuttered," I have been offered the position of Prime Minister so I think I we will be buying a new townhouse."

Treavor said," When does your answer need to be in for?"

Edward answered," Five days from now."

Treavor didn't answer but leaned down and pressed a kiss to the mouth that eagerly answered him. After a minute he asked," Where is the library?"

Edward chuckled," Get dressed and I will show you. You can use some of my suits for the time being as I probably have about 50 of them." Treavor chose a black suit with silver lining and Edward dressed in a grey suit with bronze lining and the Boyle led Treavor to a room off the ballroom. When he opened it showed a room with hundreds of books filling up multiple shelves. Treavor grinned as he saw the books and he was surprised when he saw a portrait of the Lord Regent. He murmured," Who commissioned that?"

Edward sighed," Waverly, apparently it would increase her standing." They were interrupted by a butler entering and announcing," There is a guest for you Lord Boyle."

Edward murmured," You are welcome to read the books while I deal with this."

Treavor was focused reading that he didn't notice Esma entering the room and sitting on the arm of his char. She purred," Perhaps I could pleasure you in ways my brother can't."

Treavor replied," No, Edward is enough for me." Esma tried to kiss him but he pushed her back and she stormed out of the room. Treavor shook his head and went back to his reading.


End file.
